It's a Date!
by AKRY
Summary: Going on a first date, how exciting will it get?
1. Prologue

**Title:** It's a Date!

**Author:** AKRY

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd LOVE to…I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis or ANY OTHER works of anime/manga. BUT! If you'd like to sue, try and win against Echizen in a tennis match first (like you'd be able to even really find him…)

**WARNINGS:** This fan fiction contains materials that may upset people who oppose homosexual relationships (if you don't know what that means, it's yaoi, m/m relationships. If you still don't get it, I suggest you leave). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

**Summary: **Going on a first date, how exciting will it get?

* * *

PROLOGUE 

After school practice ended, everyone retreated to the changing room, with the exception of some freshmen putting away the equipment.

"Hey, I'll give you a ride home on my bike," a voice said. That voice belonged to the powerhouse of the Seigaku tennis club, a handsome sophomore, Momoshiro Takeshi. "Don't be long. I'll wait for you at the school gates." With that he left the changing room to retrieve his bicycle.

The person in question was the young prodigy of the Seigaku tennis club, an arrogant freshman, Echizen Ryoma. He quickly packed his things and went to the meeting place. His sempai was already waiting for him.

"Get on," he said, patting the space at the back of his bike.

"Eh? Don't we always walk to McDonald's to get food before going home?"

"I…need to talk to you," came the short reply.

"We ARE talking."

"Just get on," said Momoshiro impatiently. He grabbed Echizen's arm and dragged him onto the bike.

He made sure his companion was holding on, and quickly rode away from school. They passed many houses and parks. About 5 minutes of riding on the bike, the biker finally stopped.

"Echizen," he started.

"Eh?" the younger of the two was very confused. He couldn't understand why his sempai was acting so weirdly today.

"I have something to tell you…I need to tell you something…I…" Momoshiro was nervous out of his mind. He took a deep breath and tried again. "Echizen, I like you. I really love you. I hope that we can date…"

Silence followed that confession. It's just like Echizen to think that it would be embarrassing if they did date. Momoshiro smiled to himself. It was a sad smile, very different from his usual light-hearted, friendly smiles.

"OK."

"What?" Momoshiro was shocked by the bluntness of that reply. It's impossible, he must have been dreaming just then.

"What do you mean 'What'?" was the reply.

"Nothing…" He knew it. Echizen wasn't the type to agree to this kind of thing.

"Oh, so you didn't mean it. Never mind then." The younger one jumped off the bike and walked away from the other.

A sudden urge rushed through Momoshiro. He threw aside his bicycle and wrapped his arms around the beloved young prodigy from the back.

"I meant it! I really meant it! I meant it with all my heart!" As he shouted those words tears streamed down his cheeks with the fear of loosing his precious loved one Ryoma, he who was treasured by the Dunk Smasher Momoshiro ever since they met. He quickly closed his eyes when he felt the other struggling to get out of his embrace, he didn't want to look at Echizen's face when he rejects him.

Something soft touched Momoshiro's face, it wiped off his tears. A surge of warmth went through his body. He opened his eyes just to see a smiling Echizen. This smile was different from his usual arrogant ones. It was filled with affection and sincerity.

"Sure, let's date."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yes! My first ever update in AGES. I'm not entirely sure were I was going with this prologue. Hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! (Such a cliché line…) 

Anyway please review!

AKRY deshita


	2. Chapter 1

**It's a Date!**

**Title:** It's a Date!

**Author:** AKRY

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd LOVE to…I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis or ANY OTHER works of anime/manga. BUT! If you'd like to sue, try and win against Echizen in a tennis match first (like you'd be able to even really find him…)

**WARNINGS:** This fan fiction contains materials that may upset people who oppose homosexual relationships (if you don't know what that means, it's yaoi, m/m relationships. If you still don't get it, I suggest you leave). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

**Summary: **Going on a first date, how exciting will it get?

- - - - - - - - - -

CHAPTER 1

"_Hey, Echizen! I won two tickets to the amusement park from the raffle in the shop near my house. Let's go together this Sunday! By the way, be sure to wear something nice!"_

Echizen Ryoma, the 12-year-old prodigy of Seigaku tennis club, was having a problem. A huge one. He never really needed to dress up in any way for anything except if it was for tennis. For example, picking out a jersey and going to the courts. He had never been on a date before, and would therefore of course not know how to dress up for one.

However after about ten minutes of staring at his wardrobe, he gave up and decided that his shorts and T-shirts would do.

---

It was late Saturday afternoon and Echizen was thinking roughly over his plans for the next day while walking home from the tennis courts. _I'll wake up late in the morning and will get shouted at by stupid dad for doing so. He will go on teasing. I will try to get out of the house to the courts with one of the reasons being that I don't want to hear his annoying voice…No wait…I have a date with Momo sempai tomorrow, and I have nothing to wear…_

He got all worried again about what to wear, even though he had already decided earlier that he would just wear some random T-shirt and shorts. That was when something caught his eye: a khaki tight fitting shirt with olive-green trimmings, olive-green sleeves and olive-green hood. Then, as if attracted by some unknown force, Echizen walked into the shop towards the shirt. He stood staring at the shirt, and cursed himself afterwards for doing so: an overly enthusiastic saleslady started to describe to him the "various wonders" of the shirt and why he should buy it.

"I _believe_ this shirt was made just for you! Look at the _beautiful_ colour scheme. It goes _perfectly_ with the pretty colour of your eyes and hair! This shirt is tight-fitting and is made of a soft and stretchy fabric, so you can wear it for sports! The design is _very attractive_, so you can also wear it to a _date_!"

At the sound of that last word, the young tennis player blushed and pulled his cap down. He quickly grabbed the shirt with his other hand and went off to look for the fitting room.

---

_Che, I ended up buying that shirt _and_ got talked into buying some pants to go with it...But I suppose Momo sempai will be happy._ Echizen smiled to himself at the thought of that.

"Eh? Ryoma san, you seem very happy. Did something good happen?"

Being pulled back to Earth, Ryoma jumped at the sudden question from an uninvited guest to his room and sat up immediately from his lying pose. The uninvited guest was his cousin.

"Wha… Nu…nothing…"

"Hmm… Ryoma chan is at that age already eh?" another voice said teasingly. This voice belonged to Ryoma's nosy perverted father.

"Ha?" Ryoma looked at his father suspiciously, at the same time looking awfully annoyed that so many people have intruded his territory.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Review Replies:**

KagomeGirl21 – good to know you liked it XD

akari-hayashi – sorry it took so long (more than a year OoO), here's a bit more P

DogsruleW – sorry no fluff yet

dd – Momo with the cute personality and Echizen with the cute face XP

anmah – sorry it wasn't "soon" 

Renn – I'm glad you liked it XD

**Author's Notes:** Yay my obsession with textiles… Yeah that saleslady's probably me XP

AKRY deshita


End file.
